freakcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadence Cruor
Description With a gust of icy air and the scent of desolate peaks, she makes an entrance unwillingly. A tall, powerfully built woman, the winged, horned female regards the world with cold eyes the colour of an Arctic sky. Framed by hip-length, iridescent white hair, her angular face shows the cold reptilian expression and sharp features of her bloodline. Crowned by sharply-tipped, polished horns, the warrior looks as formidable as she truly is. As cold as she appears, her skin often steams in hot air, and her breath puffs white when she is agitated. Long-legged, broad shouldered and wide-hipped, there is much to behold of the icy-blooded creature. With light glinting off of her shimmering skin, and her preferred garments of black and ice blue, she draws eyes more often than she'd like. The large, white draconic wings that flare from her shoulders add to the visual appeal, flaring to clear the space about her when people get too close. Another feature often draws looks- a spade-tipped, muscular tail flicks and lashes from the base of her spine. With the horns, wings and tail, she stands out whether she likes it or not, and with the expanse of tight muscle, heavy curve and glimmering skin revealed by her garments, she's often flicking her narrow, forked tongue over her knuckles to clean away the blood drawn for striking someone who got a little too interested in learning what the ice-cold woman felt like. Personality An overall examination of the character's personality traits and quirks. Pre-Game History Growing up in a family that seemed absolutely hellbent on tearing itself apart was annoying enough to the cool, reserved secondborn. Worse was the parents' insistence on trying to 'mingle' with the populace in order to provide a "healthy setting" for their brood. Considering the fact that the Cruor family was neither pure-blooded on either side, nor the nearby settlement's idea of 'friendly,' it was an experiment doomed to failure. Of course, when one's family consists of ice dragons, josal and a few sylphs, there's not a whole lot that one can do to 'warm up' the perceptions of others. It didn't help that the settlement Cadence's parents had chosen to befriend happened to be a tribe of northern jotun who took their duties of guardianship very, very seriously. With a family history of overwhelming tempers, ferocious pride and a lack of caring for others, it was really no surprise that Cadence's father took it upon himself to clear out the jotun that were trying to prevent the Cruor clan from heading south to warmer temperatures. The jotun fought back, as was their right, and the ensuing battle between tribe and family left the five hatchlings of the Cruor family orphaned. The eldest, who took after their father in appearance, was strong enough to guard his younger siblings, and bore them all to a higher spot in the ice-cracked mountain range to conceal them until they were stronger. Cadence learned a bit of hunting from her brother's tutelage, even if her bipedal form wasn't as agile as his draconic one, but grew weary of scrabbling out a survival on sharp rocks that left her hands bloody. The remaining jotun were not pleased to see a member of the family they'd tried so hard to eradicate enter their boundaries. Nor were they exactly thrilled when the young woman froze half of the warriors who charged after her to keep her from breaching into the civilized lands. Their displeasure was of no mind to her, and dismissing her remaining siblings without a thought, Cadence proceeded in towards the larger settlements she'd seen so often from her father's back. Imagining living amongst the world was one thing. Doing it was something else entirely. Already at a loss due to the strange behaviours that each race she saw seemed to have adopted, Cadence was ignored by the josal for having draconic blood, discarded by the single breeding pair of ice dragons for having sylph blood and the sylphs themselves laughed, calling her heavy and flesh-bound. Family pride ignited by humiliation, and the young woman developed a chip on her shoulder large enough to be visible at thirty paces. Finding that her height and strength were useful when wielding large weapons, she found that the weight and length of a scythe suited her. Although few wished to speak to the distainful, glaring woman, many found that she was extremely desirable as a traveling companion. Icy, silent and violent, she made no impositions on those she traveled with, and took her duties seriously when she drew guard duty. It was inevitable that she would arrive at the City of Masks after her most recent group of spirited individuals ran afoul of a heart dragon. Surviving only by virtue of her mingled blood- and the fact that she could keep herself cold through the heart dragon's flaming breath- Cadence kept to herself, even avoiding the district that seemed welcoming to those of a more reptilian slant. Defensive, easily roused to anger and exceptionally hostile to people who present themselves arrogantly, the icy beauty prefers to speak with a swing of her scythe rather than babbling endlessly as she watches so many others do. Pertinent Connections * Player characters and/or NPCs the character has a strong relationship with. * Romantic relationships will be detailed. Game History Highlights * An outline of important events that have occurred to the character. Elsewhere Category:Elsewhere